Project Abstract Recent data suggest rural Georgians are more likely to reside in ?medical deserts? and suffer disproportionately from cancer, diabetes, heart disease, stroke, and motor vehicle accidents. Research findings also indicate access to primary care, and preventive health remains a challenge for most rural residents. In response, the Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM) RCMI-Center for Translational Research in Health Disparities (CTRHD), through this administrative supplement, seeks to establish a Resource Hub to facilitate the conduct of multi- sectoral, rural health disparities research. This application aligns with the existing strengths of the CTRHD, including the focus on multidisciplinary translational teams; establishing research capacity in minority health disparities research; training the next generation of scientists; community-driven approaches for dissemination and translation of research to disparate populations; and a robust pilot grant program. Congruent with the governance structure of the CTRHD Administrative Core, the newly established Resource Hub will provide oversight, coordination, support, and logistics to investigators conducting multi-sectoral rural health disparities research in rural counties in southwest Georgia. The overall goals of the Resource Hub are to: 1) expand and enhance a multi-sectoral coalition to assist with advancing the capacity to conduct rural health disparities research, and 2) provide opportunities to conduct research and share resources and data across multiple sectors and collaborators.